An Unexpected Ride
by oathkeeper2u
Summary: This is the sequel to A Wild Goosechase which involves the sexy beast Stan Shunpike, and my OOC character. So, I suggest you read that before reading this. Though it is just comedy, so I'd appreciate it if you read it and reviewed.


Well, it's finally here! I think it sucks, but.. Whatever! I hope you all like it!

* * *

Katie Williams let out a frustrated sigh as she stared at the dark, empty road. It was freezing cold, and she had no way of getting back to London thanks to a certain run down with the Dementors. She was sent to rally them back to Azkaban so they could keep watch like they were SUPPOSED to. But, Dementors weren't ones to come quietly, or easily. She was lucky she was skilled with patronuses, but while in the midst to save her life the dementors had vanished without a trace, leaving her lost and alone. 

So, she was basically stranded. But this time, she had a way out.

The Knight Bus.

But of course, they were late. Shivering, she cursed Stan and Ernie for their laziness. Any longer out here and she would freeze to death! The idea of the Knight Bus was to 'help stranded witches and wizards', not help them die from the cold. She also expected a bit of a congrats from her fending off eight dementors or so, all of whom were ready to kiss her right then. She didn't exactly have the happiest memories either, making her an easier target.

So, this had NOT been a good night, for other reasons then the above. She sighed and fingered a gold locket attached to a silver chain around her neck. Not a good night at all..

Temper rising, the Auror huffed over to the middle of the abandoned road.

"Hello?! I'm stranded here!!" shouted Katie at the empty road, expecting the bus to appear.

--

Meanwhile, Stan Shunpike and Ernie Prang were quiet as the bus sped down the streets. Stan, in his regular purple conductor's uniform, was distractedly reading _The Daily Prophet. _Pausing to glance up at the street to scan for any hitch hikers, Stan dropped his newspaper and shouted out to Ernie, his eyes wide.

"Merlin's pants!! 'S Tiffany!! Step on it, Ern!!"

Ernie was going to ask who Tiffany was, but judging by Stan's panicked voice, it couldn't be good. Quick to oblige, Ernie floored the gas towards the girl, the shrunken head hanging by the review mirror actually silent for once, seeming to study who the girl was.

"ERNIE!! THAT'S NO TIFFANY, MAN!!" he yelled in a panic.

Still staring at the window, Stan realized he was right. That wasn't Tiffany. Horrified, he screamed back at Ernie.

"ERNIE! THE BRAKES! THE BRAKES!!"

--

Katie was ready to have a heart attack. When she saw the bus coming her hopes lifted, but then seeing it speed towards her at the maximum speed without stopping, she couldn't even scream she was so horrified. Just as she thought she would be flattened, the bus screeched to a stop inches from her face.

Mortified, the Auror stared at it a few moments before backing away, her temper immediately flaring. She would certainly be giving out a major ass whooping to those two.

Leaping out of the bus while flailing a bit, Stan almost tripped over his own two feet when he saw who it was. "K-Katie?!" The last time had seen her she had saved his life, and it had only been a month or so ago. And seeing her furious expression didn't make things any better.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, STAN!?" she screamed advancing on him while he backed up, but he wasn't fast enough. In another moment, her handprint was imprinted on his cheek in violent fury.

"Ow! Wot was that for?" he demanded while holding a hand up to his wound.

"What was it for?! You almost ran me flat!!" she shouted, her right hand itching to slap him again.

"'S not my fault! Thought you was my ex-girlfriend!" he said breathlessly, feeling guilty. Katie had saved his life before, and all he had done was almost kill her. He flushed as she shook her head and huffed into the bus, indignant.

She shot a murderous look at Ernie and angrily sat on one of the beds, not even thinking about what good that had done her last time. She just wanted to get back home and be done with this. What a night this had been.

Shuffling into the bus Stan sent a furtive look at Katie before nodding to Ern, not really sure what to do. He wasn't good with awkward silences, after all he was one to strike up conversations. Seeing the angry look on Katie's face didn't make anything worse.

"Look Kate, I'm-" started Stan desperately as he neared her, ready to apologize. He'd beg if he had to, but he was disturbingly interrupted by a disgusted shout from the shrunken head.

"AWW ERNIE! LAY OFF THE BEANS WILL YA, MAN? CAN'T YA SEE STANNY BOYS' TRYIN TO MAKE HIS MOVE, MAN?!?" it bellowed loudly, Stan covering his forehead in exasperation.

Katie stared in shock and slight disgust then shuddered, looking away from Stan. Her anger fading into sadness which she had been feeling a lot lately. She didn't tell anyone, and she didn't intend to. She might've told Stan, but after almost being run over she changed her mind.

Stan was planning on yelling at Ernie and the annoying head as he walked towards them, but halted suddenly as he saw something sparkling gold near the door. Curious, the conductor picked it up and examined it. It was a locket, and he was sure it wasn't there a few minutes ago. Shrugging, he started walking back over when a shout was heard from Katie.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" she screamed as she ran up and tackled down the puzzled conductor, snatching the locket away from him, not even noticing she was full-on crushing him.

"Fo' the love of- What'choo tackled me for, Kate?!" he exclaimed, struggling to sit up.

Putting the locket safely in her pocket, the Auror got up, feeling stupid for getting it back that way. _Could've used Accio, genius. _She thought to herself.

"It's my locket. It's.. very important to me!" she muttered, looking away.

Astounded, Stan stood up. "Then what did you drop it for?" he demanded.

Expecting Kate to yell back, he was surprised by her eyes reflecting a bit of hurt, or was that just him?

Stan studied her carefully, the bus starting to go again. "What-What's wrong wif you, Kate?" He could see her eyes reflecting pain and sadness, but they instantly went back to anger as she looked at him.

"It's nothing." she said sternly, reverting her gaze again.

Alright, back to the drawing board. He wouldn't be finding out anything while she was mad at him, that was for sure.

"Katie I'm sorry. Really. 'S not like I'd _want_ to run you over." he said pleadingly, trying to catch her eye again.

The Auror looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then argued with herself mentally. There was no point in staying mad at him, but she had had a rough night! It's not like she was supposed to be happy or anything!

_You could at least give him the benefit of the doubt._

She managed to catch his eye, but couldn't get herself to say anything. Now that was weird. It wasn't supposed to be hard to apologize! Maybe it was something else..

"Stan, I almost got killed by Dementors, I was stranded AGAIN, and the Death Eaters are after my family because I killed one of them! Okay? Are you satisfied?" she exclaimed, then added, "And you almost running me over just made it worse."

The bus was silent for a moment as Ernie continued to zoom through busy streets, but Katie actually wasn't falling this time. Odd. She looked at Stan expectantly, but he seemed unable to speak.

"Well, I...I din't know...I'm sor-" he stammered but was silenced by the Auror who was shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't know. But I'd like to get home as soon as possible so I can protect them and find them somewhere safe." he said without emotion, and turned away again.

She was going to leave? But, he didn't want her to leave! Not while she was mad at him! He had to do something. "Wot do I have to do, Katie? Huh?" he blurted out, walking in front of her in exasperation. That girl was driving him insane. If she didn't make up her mind, he was afraid he would make her mind himself. And not exactly in a way she would like..

She rolled her eyes. "Stan there's nothing you can-" but she stopped, her heart seeming to freeze for a split second, time seeming to halt at that very second. This wasn't happening.

Stan was _kissing _her.

--

The shrunken head seemed to be talking nonstop about the two in the back, whereas Ernie was intently listening while maneuvering the bus.

"Ya know, Ernie, I think Stan has got a thing for Kate. I mean look at that, something is happening over there. What the- Did they just go down on the floor together or somethin?!" he asked Ernie, who shrugged.

"Somethin' important has got to be happenin, man. Since when does Stan just roll down on the floor with someone? What were they doing anyway? Didn't look normal!" he exclaimed, then thought he saw movement from behind one of the beds..

He heard Ernie murmur something about a make out scene through a mouthful of sandwich, which startled the head.

"Oh sure, man. You said the same thing 'bout Tiffany too."

* * *

Woot! I personally didn't like the ending, but I hope you did! Comments are appreciated! 


End file.
